pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Mo/E Sliver 55
The Sliver 55 is a solo farming build based on both Build:Mo/any Spirit Bonder and Build:Mo/any 55hp Solo Monk. It however is not a copy of the 55 build or the Spirit Bonder, but rather a combination of the two. It was made specifically for Ghial the Bone Dancer farming, but will also work on many other bosses. One of a very few builds that does not use an Elite skill this build focuses on protection from Protective Spirit, constant health regeneration from Watchful Spirit and Mending, and additional healing from Spirit Bond to allow the player to tank many foes at once and then use Sliver Armor to quickly eliminate the boss. With this build you can kill Ghial the Bone Dancer and many other bosses in 10 seconds. Attributes and Skills prof=monk/eleme earthm=12 healin=9+1+3 protec=9+3 divine=3+3 smitin=0+3spiritbondof concentrationarmormendingspiritbondspirit/build Equipment *Any Sword/Axe with 20% of Enchanting mod, preferably with extra energy. A Totem Axe or Rajazan's Fervor is ideal. *The off-hand item must be the -50 Grim Cesta obtained via the Cities of Ascalon quest. *'The lowest possible armor.' The best easily available candidate for this is the armor crafters in |Ascalon City or the Shing Jea Monastery. The overall best option would be starting armor. *All armor pieces must have Monk superior runes; one of each type with one extra. This will lower your health down to 105 and with the -50 Grim Cesta, you will have the required 55 maximum health. Usage *Cast Balthazar's Spirit, Essence Bond, Mending and Watchful Spirit to begin, but be sure to save at least 10 energy to later cast Protective Spirit. *Run to the boss's location and cast Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond before entering their aggro range. Both must be maintained throughout the battle. *Aggro all the enemies you can find; the more the better. Be sure to always stay on the move, don’t let foes surround you and prevent you from moving. *When you feel that you have all the enemies that you can possibly get attacking you, move directly next to the boss. It is important that no enemies stand between you and boss. *Again, make sure you are maintaining Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond throughout the battle. It is prudent to refresh them before approaching the boss. *Cast Glyph of Concentration to prevent interruption and immediately follow with Sliver Armor. *The boss should be dead within 10 seconds and will hopefully drop a green item. Using the /resign command is a quick way to restart and do another run. *Take a look at the video below if you are unsure about some of the steps. Notes *After some practice it will take 10 seconds to kill a boss like Ghial the Bone Dancer. *Remember, re-cast Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond as soon as they are recharged. With many foes attacking, you will have a lot of energy from Essence Bond and Balthazar's Spirit. Don't be shy - waste it! *While you are running to the target boss's location, you only need to maintain Protective Spirit. *Jade Brotherhood Mesmers use two interruption spells, but both Protective Spirit and Spirit Bond have a ¼ second activation time. It is only necessary to use Glyph of Concentration casting Sliver Armor. *This build needs some practice to be effective. It can be hard and stressful until you get the hang of it. Variants *If you feel that you need more health regeneration, you can exchange Watchful Spirit for Healing Breeze. Remember to cast Glyph of Concentration before Healing Breeze or it might be interrupted. *Alternatively for additional healing, replace Essence Bond with Healing Hands and use this instead of Spirit Bond during periods when you need additional protection, such as while you are casting sliver armour. *When you farm in areas where there are no enemies with interrupts or when the boss has heavy armor against earth damage, you can replace Glyph of Concentration with Glyph of Renewal. This will allow multiple castings of Sliver Armor and increase the amount of time you are dealing damage to the boss. Counters *If Protective Spirit and/or Spirit Bond get interrupted and expire before you can re-cast them. This is not a common occurrence however since they both activate quickly. *There is a limit of how many enemies you can tank at once, but this is largely dependent on their class. Specifically, a group containing mainly enemies that do not hit for more than 60 damage (Elementalists or Mesmers for example) may overwhelm your health regeneration while not triggering Spirit Bond. This is typically not an issue for farming the bosses since they are accompanied by Jade Knights who always deal enough damage. *Enchantment removal will almost always be immediately fatal. Notes This build has proven to work on: * Ghial the Bone Dancer (Xaquang Skyway) * Orosen (Xaquang Skyway) * Kenshi Steelhand (Bukdek Byway) * Shen (Wajjun Bazaar) * Lian (Wajjun Bazaar) * Miella Lightwing (Silent Surf) * Kenrii Sea Sorrow (Silent Surf) * Sourbeak Rotshell (Silent Surf) * Sessk (Maishang Hills) * Chehbaba Roottripper (Mount Qinkai) * Tomton Spiriteater (Mount Qinkai) * Hukhrah Earthslove (Mount Qinkai) * Ssyn Coiled Grasp (Archipelagos) External Links *A video that shows how this build in action can be found here. Please note that the download is 87.1 MB. *Ghial solo farming part of this video are available on YouTube.